


I never told you

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lol nah. Just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never told you

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we sleep  
*************************************  
Magnus returned to his flat, weary and feeling like crap.  
I hate Camille.  
I hate her.  
He still couldn't believe he just ended what was possibly the best relationship he ever had since 1980. What he had a harder time believing, though, was what Alec did. Magnus had never felt so betrayed before. He had considered giving up immortality before, just so he could grow old with Alec and die together, but it was a completely different thing that Camille had offered to Alec. He couldn't believe his ex-boyfriend would've even considered it. Humans, even shadowhunters, were so possessive at times it frightened him. They were easily jealous and he never really understood why. Magnus figured immortality had something to do with it. When you were immortal, you had forever to capture someone's heart. Mortal lives were short, and they would do anything to get to be with the person they love.  
The person they love.  
Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, for the first time, doubted himself.  
Alec loved him...right? Did it matter if Alec really did? One way or another, it was all worth it, right? Those blue, blue eyes, staring into his own strange ones...that soft, black hair Magnus liked to run his fingers through...  
Alec had told Magnus he loved him.  
So what exactly possessed Magnus to refuse him? Seeing the light die out of those orbs at his cold words had nearly killed Magnus himself.  
After hours of consoling with his confusing mind, and pacing back-and-forth around the flat, noticing how empty, for the first time, it really was, without Alec or any of his friends.  
Magnus decided that what he'd felt was regret.


End file.
